User blog:Samuel17/Kacaw
|Row 5 title = Relations/Affiliations |Row 5 info = WIP |Row 6 title = Known Nicknames/Aliases |Row 6 info = , |Row 7 title = Height |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Weight |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Aura |Row 9 info = }} Info '''Kacaw' is an ostrich hailing from the arid outskirts of the Desert series. Seeking challenges and trouble to quell around the world, he eventually came across the group he's part of and decided to stay due to most of the group's shared love of adventuring. Although Kacaw absolutely does not work at the office, he'll gladly accept any task/mission requiring his physical prowess. Appearance Kacaw is a tall and robust ostrich. Being an ostrich, Kacaw possesses a large frame, an unmistakably long neck topped by a comparatively small head, and long muscular legs supported by razor sharp claws on his feet. Notably, he has almost exclusively dyed red feathers. Personality Kacaw is undeniably heroic, but he's also a crazy and very head-in-clouds individual. He arguably possesses some sort of grasp on common sense, but his behavior may range from "slightly eccentric" to "downright crazy". He's very much fearless, brave and will not hesitate to charge head-first into battle, even if the odds are not always on his side. Above all, though, he fights for the good of everyone and, when not pounding baddies into submission, he will give his friends what he considers wise words of encouragement and advice: Whether they are helpful or not can vary wildly. Abilities Kacaw is a notoriously capable and dangerous fighter, primarily due to a combination of size, power, speed, agility and his sharp claws. In combat, Kacaw has no problem dancing his way around enemies and then proceed to deal serious damage with his physical assaults. Kacaw also happens to be a determined and tenacious fighter, always fighting at full strength. In fact, he is very capable of outright ignoring attacks that come his way if it means taking down the attacker. Other than that, Kacaw possesses minimal magical capabilities, usually manifesting in the form of underwhelming air-based spells. He likes to claim that he's working on them, but more often than not gives up in favor of physical training. Relationships WIP Battle Information Stats Kacaw is without a doubt an offensive character, possessing a strong STR and AGI stat that allows him to dish out quick and strong damage. The rest of his stats, however, are a bit lacking. Kacaw is an inept user of magical attacks, and his merely average HP is countered by his low Defense stat. Notably, though, Kacaw does have access to a few moves and traits that can increase his staying power. *LV - 52 *HP - 293 *STR - 427 *DEX - 244 *MAG - 201 *DEF - 238 *AGI - 427 Attacks * - Runs up to an enemy and kicks it, dealing average damage. 10% chance of inflicting . * - Repeatedly pecks the enemy. Deals below-average damage, but has a 35% chance of inflicting . * - Takes a turn to regurgitate a gastrolith and stash it up his neck, allowing him to spit it out at will afterwards, alongside another attack. Deals unimpressive damage and has 70% base accuracy, but inflicts 70% of the time. * - Summons a breeze that aids Kacaw's mobility, raising his AGI stat by 10% his Evasion by 20%, for 5 turns. * - Stands his ground and prepares for an incoming attack. If the attack deals direct contact, Kacaw will evade it and counterattack with either Jump Kick or Rapid-Fire Peck. This move has priority over other ones, and can potentially counter attacks from multiple characters at once. * - Takes a turn to ready up and start running at full speed towards the target; During that time, Kacaw's DEF stat is doubled and his AGI is increased by 20%. Next turn, Kacaw will deliver a devastating kick, dealing very high damage. 30% chance of inflicting . The turn after the attack, Kacaw's DEF is lowered by 33% and his AGI is lowered by 20%. Armament None Traits * - Ignores up to 50% of enemy Evasion buffs. * - Burns deal half as much damage. * - Base critical hit chance raises as health goes down, the formula being Crit Chance = (15 / Max HP * (Max HP - Current HP) + 5)%. * - At the very first turn of the battle, Kacaw gets a guaranteed critical hit. Type Modifiers None Trivia WIP Category:Blog posts